


Bad Hair Day

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kibum has a bad hair day. When that happens, everyone else has a horrible day. For Nikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, Nikki.

_A JongKey fanfiction for Nikki._

Everybody has bad hair days, but not everyone carries on like it’s the end of the world. So when Jonghyun was woken up by Kibum yelling from their shared dorm bathroom, he knew his fellow bandmate would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. You see, Kibum was the resident diva in a band by the name of SHINee, and his associated members loved him for that. However Jonghyun was the one member that couldn’t stand his daily outbursts about his hair and makeup being ruined, whether it be from himself sweating on stage, or the steam rising from the shower cubicle where Taemin spent most of the morning.

Jonghyun sighed as he sat up in bed, ruffling his hair as he stared at the open door Minho was leaning up against. “You know, it’s kinda creepy to watch someone sleep, Minho.” Jonghyun declared, yawning.

Minho shot a quick scowl towards his elder, choosing to ignore the comment. “Kibum wanted me to tell you that he’s coming to get changed and he wants you out of bed. He also said that if you use his hair straightener again, he’ll use it to burn you a new set of eyebrows.”

Jonghyun winced at the thought of Kibum using his straightener as a weapon, and quickly shuffled his way out from under the covers of his bed, ‘accidently’ kicking them off him and onto a bewildered Minho, who had turned his back and was leaving Jonghyun and Kibum’s shared bedroom.

After Minho had left, Jonghyun made his way over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Spending no longer the 3 minutes sifting through piles of Kibum’s clothes, he finally gave up and decided to wear what he wore the day before; a pair of jeans and a hoodie that he had thrown onto the small desk chair opposite his bed. He was just about to sit down on the bed when he heard Kibum’s voice next to his ear – “Gross. I thought I taught you not to wear the same thing twice.” Jonghyun took a sharp breath, startled and fascinated at how quickly Kibum had made his way from the bathroom to next to his face. He turned around and looked at his friend.

“Your hair looks terrible.” Jonghyun stated, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. He fought back the urge to laugh when he saw Kibum’s face turn sour as he opened his mouth to spill out a [probably] well-rehearsed lecture about how he was having a bad hair day.

“You’re one to talk Jonghyun you haven’t brushed your hair in days let alone washed it do you know how disgusting that is you could have lice Oh God now I’ll have lice on my pillow and don’t forget about your dog he sleeps on your head sometimes that’s even worse oh come to think about it Roo needs a bath too why don’t you wash him Jjong he sme-” Kibum exhaled in one breathe, before pausing to inhale and finish his sentence. “smells. You have poor hygiene and that’s terrible.”

“Yeah, I know the rules of being your roommate; wash every day, keep Roo out of the bed, always smell nice… as for me having poor hygiene, I think that is a matter of opinion, mister I-shower-twelve-times-a-day.”

Kibum stuck his tongue out, before strutting over to the wardrobe to look for fresh clothes, only to stop when he saw the mess Jonghyun had made of the previously folded piles. One glare was all it took to let Jonghyun know that he was no longer welcome in their bedroom. It was the third time in one week that he had wrinkled Kibum’s freshly ironed clothes, and hopefully this time they wouldn’t fight about it.

As Jonghyun sprinted out the door, Kibum screamed various colourful words relating to how much he hated Jonghyun for getting dog hair on his underwear. He would be even angrier when he found out about the little “gift” Roo had left him next to his favourite pair of shoes, though, and Jonghyun didn’t want to be around when Volcano Key erupted. He slid his way into the kitchen, where Jinki was cooking fried chicken. “Jinki-hyung, don’t you get sick of chicken?”

“Don’t you get sick of asking me that?”

“No, not really. It gets more refreshing every time.”

“Well there’s your answer.”

Jonghyun laughed at this expected answer – it was always the same answer every time he asked that question. “So judging by the noises coming from your bedroom, I’d say Kibum is after you again, hmm?” Jinki asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun said, as Kibum stalked into the room, still wearing his towel. “I never knew you were inspired by Roman togas, Key. I must say, unless you’re going for the shabby-chic look, your hair doesn’t match your outfit. It’s still messy.”

Kibum shot Jonghyun another glare, mumbling something under his breath. Jonghyun could only make out a few words – “…you fix it… see how you like it…”.

“What’s that, Key? You want _me_ to fix your hair? The Almighty Key needs help fixing his oh-so-perfect hair? That won’t be a problem.” He crooned, a smirk rising at the corner of his lips, currently unaware that Jinki was still in the room, still cooking his chicken.

Kibum responded with a smile, unable to resist his best friend’s charm, and lowering his towel down slightly more towards his hips, he teasingly said; “Only if you want to, _Jjong_.”

Jonghyun was about to reply back with a seductive comment when Jinki butted in. “Before this goes any further, I’d just like to suggest that either Kibum puts some clothes on, or you go somewhere private. I don’t want you two going at it on the table, especiallywhen I’m about to eat off it.” Jinki turned around, holding a now-completed plate of chicken and grimaced at the close proximity of a half-naked Kibum and Jonghyun. “You guys make me sick.”

“You’re one to talk, Jinki,” Kibum snapped. “I’m pretty sure Taemin’s still in the shower. There’s plenty of room for two people in there.”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun agreed, nodding his head. “Why don’t you finish eating your chicken and leave? Or has the thought of Jjongie and Key put you off your food?” He extended his hand and traced his fingers over Kibum’s pectorals, watching his leaders face out of the corner of his eye, until he saw Jinki quickly waltz out of the room, and into the living room, taking his plate with him. Typical Jinki, never wanting to leave chicken unattended, specifically not with a man in a state of undress that was being groped by his best friend in the kitchen.

“Come on then, Key. I’ll fix your hair.”

 


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki, Minho, and Taemin go to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

It was a Sunday morning, and considering nothing was going on that day, Jonghyun slept in. However, he was awoken once again by Kibum, laying down on Jonghyun’s bed and playing with his hair – like usual. He usually didn’t mind this, but on Sunday mornings, he couldn’t stand it. He moved his hand to what he thought was _his_ face to swat Kibum’s hand away, but instead hitting the said man in the nose, driving a cry of protest from Kibum, who had since moved his hands from Jonghyun’s face to his wrists, holding them away from him.

“Jjongie ~” Kibum whined, scrunching his nose up. “Open your eyes. You just hit me in the face.”

Jonghyun groaned and opened his eyes, only to notice his face was only a few mere centimetres away from Kibum’s. He smiled and exhaled a fast puff of air into Kibum’s eyes, causing him to squint in disapproval. “Sorry,” he said. “What time is it?”

“It’s 10:30. You took so long to wake up so Jinki, Taemin, and Minho went to the movies.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“So you wouldn’t wake up and think a zombie apocalypse happened which killed us all.” Kibum replied, rolling his eyes. “Plus, how many times do we get to be home alone? It almost never happens!”

Jonghyun shifted over in his bed, making more room for Kibum to lay under the blankets with him. Kibum shifted under, shoved his back against Jonghyun’s chest and curled into a ball, much to the displeasure of the bed owner.

“What do you think you’re doing, Key?”

“It’s cold.”

“I can tell that from the temperature of your feet,” Jonghyun shivered, wrapping his arms around Kibum’s waist, pulling him closer towards him. “And your back is cold, too”

Kibum turned around, so he could see Jonghyun, and within a matter of seconds, Kibum’s face was against Jonghyun’s chest and their legs were tangled, with Kibum tracing the words to ‘Lucifer’ on the taller male’s side. He smiled when he heard Jonghyun take a deep breath in, a holding it. “Why are you holding your breath, Jjongie?”

Jonghyun let out the air he was holding into Kibum’s face, repeating the action he did earlier that morning. He snickered and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, mumbling tired words. “Go to sleep, Key. I’m tired.”

“But I’m not.”

“Go. To. Sleep.” Jonghyun said, with as much force as he could muster up, which wasn’t much, considering Kibum had just started singing ‘Love Like Oxygen’ under his breath. He smiled, before laughing and declaring: “I think you’re trying to serenade me.”

Kibum looked up at his fellow bandmate and smirked. “Why, is it working?”

“Come on, you know how much I love that song.”

“So it’s working.”

“I never said that.” Jonghyun retaliated, trying to be serious – which, in all aspects, was failing miserably.

“Give up the act, I know I _wooed_ you and nothing can take that back.”

“Shut up before I make you shut up.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that, hmm? _Gag me_?”

“No, I know a better way.” Jonghyun muttered, staring at Kibum.

 

~`~`~`~

Kibum let out a gasp of air as Jonghyun latched his lips to his throat, kissing and nipping gently, leaving little marks he would later finish off. Slow hands traced up Kibum’s back as Jonghyun’s mouth slowly worked at his lips, drawing slight moans of pleasure from the smaller male. As his hands moved lower, Kibum stopped breathing for the whole time it took for his pants to be removed.

~`~`~`~

It wasn’t until midday until Jinki, Minho, and Taemin returned from the movies, with the youngest carrying a half-empty bucket of popcorn. “KEY ~ JONGHYUN~” Minho called out into the previously silent dorm. Taemin set his popcorn on the glass coffee table in front of the TV, sat down, and shouted “I HAVE POPCORN.”

“That won’t do anything. I’ll go look for them.” Announced Jinki. Second to Kibum, he was the motherly figure in the dorm – always looking after his friends, no matter how they treated him. He walked down the small hallway, sticking his head into every room in hopes of finding the lost duo. It wasn’t until he reached Kibum and Jonghyun’s room when he heard noises, and stopped. Loud moaning and panting could be heard from beyond the door, with someone shouting “ _faster_ ” and another groaning as the sound of skin slapping together overtook the loudness that was the metal frame of the bed hitting the wall.

Jinki’s face turned white as he trudged back to the sitting room.. “Did you find them?” Taemin asked, without ever looking away from the colourful scenes of the cartoon. Jinki swallowed heavily before regaining his composure and replying “No. They must have gone out. Just don’t go up that end of the house. The lock on the bathroom door isn’t working and I want to have a shower, OK?”

Taemin waved his hand in dismissal, as Jinki walked off to have a long, cold shower.

~`~`~`~

The smell of sweat filled the room as two bodies move flawlessly in sync, creating the picture of two lovers whom hadn’t seen each other in months. However, these lovers were new – carefully exploring each crevice of one another’s bodies, slowing taking in the sights of the pure bliss on each other’s faces, watching and learning how the other moved and responded to the new feelings they both were experiencing, and the taste of their skin. It was poetic, to say the least. Jonghyun had built up a steady pace and he moved slowly against Kibum, savouring every second the two were alone.

~`~`~`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Nikki. The first taste of smut in my story. I’m horrible at writing it, though. (~_~)


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE:

 

 I _will_ update this fic, it's just that I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I have exams, outings etc. Please be patient, and I promise it'll be worth your while. Thank you ~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry this chapter took forever, and that it sucks and is impossible to read (-_-;)


End file.
